The present invention relates to a protection device for a trampoline wherein the protection device is combined with a trampoline in order to provide safety for a person exercising on the trampoline.
Under the trend where a person pays a lot of attention to his/her physical health, exercise machines are quite popular on the market and trampolines are often found in gymnasiums or stadiums. However, those trampolines are not equipped with any protection device.
Trampolines are common exercise equipment. However, since a trampoline per se is not equipped with any protection measures, a user is often suffered from injuries caused by falling off the trampoline. Therefore, in the past, a spongy pad is often placed on the periphery of the trampoline to prevent a user from being injured when the user falls off the trampoline. The material of the spongy pad is, however, often liable to degrade due to use and aging and loses its original elasticity and, as a result, causes injuries to a user. Furthermore, a spongy pad is sometimes misplaced by a user when the user falls off a trampoline such that a subsequent user is injured when he/she falls off the trampoline and is not landed on the spongy pad.
Based on the above disclosure, an ordinary trampoline is not equipped with a protection device and, therefore, often causes unnecessary injuries to a user. Therefore, the inventor of the present invention performs researches on this problem and develops a trampoline that has not only exercise functions, but also safety features.
The main objective of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned drawbacks and avoid the existence of such drawbacks by combining a protection device with a trampoline thereby providing protection for a user exercising on the trampoline.
Detailed explanation and technical contents of the present invention are disclosed hereinafter, together with the figures.